


要我还是要它

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 一家三口的故事





	要我还是要它

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：召唤师总部的支部水晶发生了故障，发射出奇异的光线，导致瓦罗兰大陆所有的非人类生物全部都变成了人类——当然，“他们”保留了能彰显他们自身特色的能力和外貌特征。这听上去像是一场异变，不过“所有人”都轻松的接受了这个事实。也有总部的内部人员指出，这次事件不过是让智慧生物们有了他们应当有的模样。当然约德尔人还是约德尔人。

雷恩加尔好不容易挣扎着从小溪里爬起来，他狼狈的吐出嘴里的泥沙，然后用力的甩了甩头。精心编好的辫子有几束已经散开，贴在他的脸上和脖子上，让他觉得无比的烦躁。  
他转身，凶狠的盯着让他整个人掉进溪水的罪魁祸首——一个小小的约德尔人，正拿着它的骨制武器，站在不远处的岸边。大大的耳朵和橘黄色的皮毛，配合上无辜眼神，让谁看了都容易心生怜爱。但是雷恩加尔知道，他就在刚才因为这个可爱的外表吃过一次大亏。方才他站过的地方的树木已经全部被这个约德尔人扳倒，而他身后则是一块巨大的石头——没错，他就是为了在极限状态下躲过这块石头才掉入的小溪，因为方才的拿一瞬间雷恩加尔真的差点以为自己就要被砸死了。  
“喂，你到底是什么东西？”雷恩加尔用手臂抹掉了脸上的水之后把身体稍微弓了起来，同时握紧了他的骨刀。他不知道这个小东西什么时候又会突然变大。刚才没有做好心理准备才让它在对峙中稍微占了上风。要知道当他做好万全的准备之时，恐怕只有一个生物能和他一决死战。  
没错，为了让他的猎人名号更加的响亮，他需要战胜他的宿敌——卡兹克，而眼前的约德尔人，也不过是让他从没多大兴趣变成了有一点兴趣和他对决而已。  
既然不想当他承认的猎人，就当他穴中的藏品。雷恩加尔看着仍然在他面前蹦蹦跳跳的约德尔人，体内对征服强者的渴望悄然升起。  
“纳尔—大大—”眼前的约德尔人似乎完全没有察觉到危机，它对雷恩加尔的警戒状态感到十分的好奇。它不知道为什么他会对它充满敌意——大概这只名叫纳尔的约德尔人所做的一切对于它来讲都只是游戏。  
“哦，你叫纳尔……”雷恩加尔点了点头，虽然有要将所有猎物杀掉并收藏起来的欲望，但他对懂得自报名号的猎物保有的好感可不是一般的高——纳尔毕竟要比某些来自异空间的生物要懂礼貌的多。  
纳尔看到雷恩加尔的面色缓和了一点，它立刻竖起了耳朵，本来就有点带笑的眼角好像又提高了一点。它咧开了嘴，开始笑了起来。正当雷恩加尔纳闷的时候，纳尔又突然进入了备战状态，它朝雷恩加尔扔出了回旋镖——这是他始料未及的，虽然刚才那像错觉一般缓和的气氛的确让他有些放松，但是他可不会被这些小把戏骗到。  
正当他要冲向纳尔的时候，重物落入水中的声音把他从屏蔽了一切除了猎物的气息的世界里拉回了这个午后充满着温暖的阳光的森林之中——纳尔的回力标不偏不差的命中了他身边一条从水面里跃出，想要吞食水面上的虫子的鱼。  
那溅起的水花又沾到了雷恩加尔已经湿透了的铠甲上，但他没有闲工夫去觉得水捂在里面难受了——因为他觉得此时自己就像一只充满气的气球被人松开了气嘴一样，方才的因为狩猎即将开始的兴奋好像随着鱼儿落入水中那一声清脆的“噗通”声消失了。  
雷恩加尔有点吃惊。  
他看着纳尔捡回了它的回力标，然后蹦蹦跳跳的朝他跑来，捡起被击晕的鱼举到他的面前。

“Shark——！”  
这明显不是一条鲨鱼。雷恩加尔在心里想道。他不知道该不该接过纳尔的礼物，这可能代表着他要把它当做同僚，而不是猎物来看。  
可是显然，雷恩加尔知道他自己已经动摇了。他揉了揉那个约德尔人毛绒绒的脑袋，的确是和他想象中那般柔软舒适，而被摸头的那个小约德尔人，也是舒服的眯起了眼睛。  
“刚才的事情，我们谁也不用道歉了。”雷恩加尔似乎忘记了最初挑衅的是他。毕竟现在他一开始看上的猎物，早就已经不知道跑到哪里去了，就算纳尔没有在他身边吵吵闹闹，他追上的不过也是个次等的猎物。“时间还早，要不要回我家看看？”  
“纳尔——没有家……”纳尔依然拿着它的大眼睛看着雷恩加尔，虽然它说这话的时候脸上并没有任何的表情变化，但是雷恩加尔忽然就觉得自己内心的某块地方被触动了——在他的父亲被他亲自手刃了之后，他好像对家的概念有些模糊了。以前因为自己仍然还是以野兽的身份生活，现在转变成人形，好像也能更多的感受到那些之前被称为人类专有的感情。  
纳尔的出现，让他稍微能够体会到自己父亲的心情。现在的洞穴，对于他来说或许只是堆放收藏品的仓库和休息的地方。可很久很久之前，这样一个自然形成的庇护所，是可以被称之为家的存在。  
他们本来可以一同以成为瓦罗兰大陆上最令人闻风丧胆的猎人组合，只可惜他的父亲眼界和实力终究过于局限。他向虚空生物垂下了头颅，这是雷恩加尔决不允许的。  
然后雷恩加尔就把那颗无用的脑袋砍了下来。现在那也是他洞穴里排列整齐的头骨中的一个。  
当然，他的藏品里还差了最重要的一个。  
那个占据他最想要的头骨top1的家伙似乎经常来他家附近蹲点。  
然而雷恩加尔绝对不会想在家里和那只螳螂打架，因为这样会让他损失惨重。

“总之，先过来吧，我们把这鱼煮了。今天和你这么整一出，晚餐只有这个了。”雷恩加尔接过了纳尔手上的鱼，然后又把纳尔拎了起来，放到了他左肩的铠甲上。他可不知道这个小约德尔人要跳多久才能到他的家里。  
回到雷恩加尔所谓的家的时候已经是黄昏时分了。因为纳尔很轻，而今天的收获说到底也就一条鱼，雷恩加尔觉得他今天应该是比预定时间要早到家的——所以他本来没打算着会在门口被一只不明生物从旁边的草丛跳出来偷袭。  
一个侧滚之后，雷恩加尔拔出了他的骨刀。纳尔早就在那黑影跃出草的一瞬间从雷恩加尔的肩膀上跳走了。它现在一手拿着鱼，一手拿着回旋镖，瞪大眼睛看着对峙着的两人。  
“滚……今天没有空陪你打架。”雷恩加尔觉得有些烦躁，他一边要盯着眼前的敌人，他的宿敌卡兹克，预防着他接下来的攻击，一边又忍不住要去留心纳尔，怕他被牵连到战斗之中。  
“我是来狩猎的，雷恩加尔。感谢你为我带来我最喜欢的食物……嗯，虽然你仍然看上去要比它美味许多。”卡兹克此时正轻微的晃动着连着他手臂的巨型镰刀，他的眼睛在雷恩加尔和纳尔身上来回摇摆着，发出“桀桀”的怪笑声。  
“你们一定在一起度过了愉快的时光，比如在小溪里面打水仗之类的。雷恩加尔，你什么时候学会和猎物一起玩耍了？”  
“闭嘴！”雷恩加尔怒吼着冲了上去，然而不知是不是铠甲还未干透，他总觉得行动有些滞慢——因为他很少在第一次冲上去的时候就被卡兹克抓住并且反扑。  
“哎呀，你这是饿的没有力气了？要我把那个约德尔人杀了，喂饱你之后再杀了你吗？”卡兹克心情奇好的把自己身体的重量全都压在雷恩加尔的身上，完全不介意他们两人的姿势在别人眼里看起来是如此的诡异。对卡兹克来说，人形状态下的雷恩加尔脸上的表情好像更加丰富了，而且他也很喜欢近距离欣赏他无论在什么情况下都那么漂亮的异色双眼。  
“纳尔——饿了……”纳尔虽然很好奇到底发生了什么事情，但是它的肚子似乎对在它面前发生的事情不感兴趣。然而它刚开口，野兽的本能告诉它有什么不好的事情要发生了。卡兹克阴狠的眼神朝它射了过来——这与雷恩加尔一开始充满杀意的眼神十分相似，然而这个陌生人的眼神里面包含的是更多的狠戾与疯狂，这让纳尔罕见的害怕了起来。  
能先吃饭吗——虽然纳尔很想这么说，不过它总觉得自己会成为食物。  
卡兹克很高兴纳尔能成功的引起他的食欲。  
这只小东西意料之外的聪明。  
当卡兹克意识到自己不小心泄露了杀气之后，那个约德尔人的气场似乎完全变了。  
“为了感谢你给我带来食物，我有必要先礼貌的处理完这个可爱的小礼物之后，再来料理你。”说完话的下一个瞬间，卡兹克就以一般人类无法做到的奇异姿势从雷尔加尔身上跃起，跳到了纳尔面前，巨大的镰刀在挥下去的那一瞬间，一声怒吼响彻森林，惊得还未归巢的鸟雀纷纷从茂密的枝叶中飞起。  
紧接着又是一声巨响，卡兹克的身上发出了红光，下一秒他的身形就消失在了空气中。

雷恩加尔有幸围观了卡兹克想要杀掉纳尔却被变大的纳尔反打一套的全过程，看到那只螳螂被一掌糊出去的感觉真是令他心情舒畅。  
然而现在可不是什么放下警备哈哈大笑的时候。  
雷恩加尔知道卡兹克现在一定是气疯了。如果刚才那一切还可以称之为是玩笑的话，现在他可真的是要对纳尔下杀手了。  
但他怎么可能让卡兹克如愿以偿。  
雷恩加尔也迅速的调整了一下自己的状态，安静的在感受身边任何不寻常的风吹草动之声。

“Fear the Void.”空气中传来卡兹克阴冷的声音。  
因为开启了狩猎律动的状态的原因，雷恩加尔很快的定位到卡兹克的位置，然后抓起纳尔变得狂怒之后就随手扔掉的鱼，直接拍到了卡兹克的脸上。  
现在他应该更加生气了，哈。  
“雷恩加尔——！”愤怒的螳螂果然容易失控，他很快就把目标又转到了雷恩加尔身上，又或者他一次将两个人都当成了目标，进化之后的突刺同时向雷恩加尔和纳尔袭来，然而雷恩加尔向旁边跳开，纳尔骤然变小，两人都毫发无损的躲过了卡兹克的攻击。  
“蠢螳螂，你要一挑二吗？”虽然并不喜欢和别人合作，不过雷恩加尔乐意看到卡兹克吃瘪的样子。何况纳尔现在对他来讲，已经是被他当成了家人一般的存在。这进度显然走的有点快，不过他想，亲情的建立与毁灭，不过都是一念之间的事情。

面对雷恩加尔和纳尔形成的统一战线，卡兹克一开始觉得不可思议，然而稍微分析了一下情况之后，他反而冷静了下来。事情其实简单的很，雷恩加尔这只蠢狮子在外出打猎的时候，捡到了而并不是捕获了一只约德尔人，然后同情心泛滥的要收养它。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈雷恩加尔你想笑死我？”卡兹克不顾形象的大笑了起来，这时又轮到雷恩加尔搞不清状况了，卡兹克发疯一般的笑声又让他烦躁了起来。  
“我再说一次……我今天没空看你发病，纳尔还要吃晚餐，你能别来烦我吗？”  
“哦，真是个简单的问题。你要我还是要它？”卡兹克很清楚，这个约德尔人在威胁他在雷恩加尔心目中的地位。以前这家伙一个人的时候可是把全部精力都放在和他的决斗上的，而现在如果要当起家长，那他不就没空和他一决高下了吗？  
对于卡兹克来说，现在最可惜的是一时半会他是无法解决掉这个可恶的约德尔人，都怪这个不成熟的猎人总是喜欢感情用事。（他才不承认是这个约德尔人有两把刷子）。为了宣示一下他对雷恩加尔今后生活的所有权，于是他干脆拿起雷恩加尔刚才甩过去的鱼，又跳回了雷恩加尔的身边。  
“选它的话，你今晚就没饭吃咯。”卡兹克还在他面前晃了晃那条鱼。  
雷恩加尔简直想一刀砍死那只螳螂，或者一刀砍死自己。刚才为什么要把晚餐扔出去？这真是他今天干的最蠢的一件事情。  
以及为什么他现在要犹豫？为了保证猎人的尊严，饿一天肚子又算什么？  
“没有——晚餐？纳尔，出发——”纳尔虽然不太清楚卡兹克到底对着雷恩加尔说了什么，不过它看到卡兹克拿着鱼对雷恩加尔晃来晃去的动作，大概知道了这人是在拿它的战利品和雷恩加尔邀功。  
这怎么能忍，这明明是纳尔抓来的鱼！  
于是纳尔很快的消失在了丛林深处，速度快的以至于雷恩加尔还没来得及喊住它。  
卡兹克此时有点幸灾乐祸，但是他还没来得及欣赏完雷尔加尔苦恼的表情，那只小东西居然就抱着一堆鱼回来了——它是变大把鱼抱回来，然后又变小掉落到了它带回来的鱼堆之中，只剩个小脑袋露在外面。  
“这，纳尔你怎么办到的……”雷恩加尔看着洋洋得意的纳尔，忽然觉得心中一阵感动。这死螳螂可从来没有给他带过这么多鱼啊！而且，纳尔现在还在支火架，这死螳螂从来都要他生吃猎物的，这和他从父亲那边养成的吃熟食的习惯完全搭不来啊！  
另一方面，卡兹克此时深刻的感受到什么叫做“后来居上”，“可爱的外表下都是毒药般的心”以及“长江后浪推前浪，前浪死在沙滩上”。他一声不响的再次隐身，在雷恩加尔还没搞清楚到底发生了什么事的时候，把一堆动物的尸体扔到了他面前。  
“你们这是……”雷恩加尔看着卡兹克和纳尔在大眼瞪小眼，忽然觉得整个人都不好了。过了如此多年餐风饮露的生活，他第一次有了今晚自己会被撑死的错觉。  
后来雷恩加尔多了一个新的苦恼。  
因为他感觉现在他家多了这两个人之后……他好像再也不用去打猎了。

end


End file.
